


Black and White and Red All Over

by Insidiae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nook Eating, Safe Sane and Consensual, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insidiae/pseuds/Insidiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would put a summary but honestly it's 1100 words of bdsm nook-eating so hopefully you're into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White and Red All Over

Dave secures the blindfold with a knot right under the crown of Karkat’s head.  It rests just below the troll’s nubby horns, and just over the clasp that keeps the ball gag firmly in his mouth.  Dave steps back to admire his work, his fingers brushing a candy corn horn as he goes; Karkat shudders under the touch.

 “How you feeling, buddy?” Dave asks, half snark and half genuine awe.

Karkat is kneeling naked on Dave’s bed, bound, gagged, and now, blindfolded.  His legs are kept wide by a spreader bar, and a trail of red drips down his legs from his nook and bulge, dripping onto Dave’s comforter, where it blends into the Hero of Time symbol in the exact same shade. 

(Dave got the code for the spreader bar from Rose, who gave it to him without even being prompted to.  He’s not quite sure how she found out about it, but Kanaya wouldn’t look him in the eye for the next week).

Karkat says, “Fffnn.”  A line of drool falls down his chin.

Dave raises a hand to his face, just cupping his cheek.  Karkat leans into the touch.  “Safe word,” Dave tells him. 

“Dnn wnnuh.” 

Dave frowns and takes his hand away.  Karkat whines, small and high in his throat.  “Just do it.”

Even behind the gag the annoyance in Karkat’s sigh is clear.  Still, he rises a little higher on his knees and shifts his hands around behind his back.  They’re bound at the wrist, but loosely enough that he can still snap, which he does three times.  “Hhpy?”

“Very,” he replies, and he shoves Karkat hard in the chest.

“Ffthrkr!”  Karkat’s legs go flying out from under him as he lands with a grunt on his back.  The bar keeps his legs spread even as he falls.  Without missing a beat, Dave grabs him by the sides and flips him onto his stomach, bulge wriggling into the comforter.  He dodges Karkat’s flailing (limited as it is by his bonds) and slips in under the spreader bar.  Nose to nook, Dave inhales and exhales heavily, breathing in Karkat’s scent.

Karkat freezes immediately, his entire going from sixty to zero in under a second.  Dave grins at the change and behind his douchebag shades his eyes are twinkling as he presses his lips against the folds of Karkat’s nook.  It’s not a very good hum because it’s “Pimps in the Crib,” which is what Dave pretty much defaults to whenever he doesn’t have time to think of anything better, but it’s still enough to make Karkat keen and buck his torso.  His pelvis grinds into Dave’s mouth and Dave grips his hips hard to keep him there.

He licks into Karkat, impressively continuing to hum through it all (a secret technique he always tells Karkat comes from being a fly-ass ninja kid who grew up on the streets of Houston, whatever the hell  _that_  load of garbage means).  Karkat screeches behind his gag and bucks wildly, but Dave’s hands on his hips have him in an iron grip.  Dave laps lazily at his nook, unconcerned; he could do this all day, honestly.  Just before he sets up a real steady rhythm, though, he backs up a bit to stare at the hot mess lying in front of him.

If Karkat was dripping before, he’s gushing now.  His whole body heaves as he struggles to regain his breath, inhaling through his nose and choking on his own spit when he forgets that his mouth is blocked.

“You’re pretty filthy, KK,” Dave says, wiping red from his face.  He stares at the softness of Karkat’s nook; he has a boner harder than diamonds tenting his pants, but as much as he’d love to fuck Karkat straight through the mattress, that’s just not on the menu for tonight.  Which is fine, really – eating Karkat out is pretty much Dave’s favorite thing ever and he’s going to cream his pants just doing this anyway, so.

 “Gufcck yrsssslff,” Karkat says, except that instead of the biting sarcasm it was probably meant with it comes out more like a whine, and the sound is so pathetic that for a second Dave thinks he might actually understand the whole “pity love” thing that trolls got going on.

“Language, Karkie,” Dave says, getting a more solid grip around Karkat’s waist.  He kneels back and up, dragging Karkat with him, so that the troll is resting all of his weight on his neck and head on the bed and his nook is still in Dave’s face.  Dave knows with some certainty that he’s never been so happy in his entire life.

He buries himself in Karkat’s nook, licking and humming and moaning, and Karkat moans right along with him.  He thinks fleetingly that he’s glad there’s nothing heroic or justified in a death like this, because his goal is indeed to die like this one day, neck deep in alien pussy, and he’d really like to be able to come back from that.

He brings one hand up to play with Karkat’s bulge, and the appendage wraps around his wrist, sticking to him like glue.  He licks at where it joins Karkat’s nook, and that’s it, game over man, game over, Karkat is coming all over everything – his face, his bed, his godtier jammies.

Dave manages to hold back from his orgasm by the skin of his teeth because there is nothing he has seen in any timeline that is hotter than Karkat coming, but he does – he manages.  With a sigh, he lowers Karkat’s legs back to the bed and uses his cape to wipe off his face.

“Now look what you’ve done,” he says, trying to keep the intense arousal out of his voice and concentrate on just sounding sternly disappointed.   Karkat groans incomprehensibly. “Gotta punish that.”  With jerky hands he tugs down his godtier pants and frees his aching cock.  One, two strokes and he’s coming, streaking Karkat’s ass.  Karkat grunts and focuses on breathing.

They stay like that for about then seconds, before Dave tucks himself back away.  “I’m going to go clean myself up,” he tells Karkat, “You just sit there and think about what you’ve done.”

As if he has a choice, trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey.  Still, no snaps come as Dave extricates himself from his bedbro (he maintains that it sounds better than “friends with benefits”), so Dave heads for the bathroom without any worries.

In an hour or two, he’ll come back and release Karkat.  Until then, he can just wait.

 


End file.
